She said yes
by Rainbows are YUMMY
Summary: Lily got a letter from James and decides to go on one date with him, just one date. Will it Go smoothly, with Lily? Never!
1. Chapter 1

I trudged up the massive stone staircase into the head dorms. I pulled my bag on my shoulder and slammed it onto the floor. I lay down on my bed and heard a crinkling sound; I sat up and realized it was a letter addressed to me: Lily Evans it read,

_Dear Lily-flower,_

_I know I have proved for the past three years I am an arrogant toe rag, a prat, and a horrible bully. But because of you I see light and can't wait to open my eyes in the morning to see your beautiful auburn hair, your emerald eyes, or to hear you sweet musical voice. I know you have turned me down for reasons in the past, but right now I am asking for your forgiveness and your answer to my question. I have asked you this almost every day for three years but please, go on a date with me to Hogsmeade this Saturday? I promise if you don't like it I will never bother you with it again. So please. Send back your reply with Pepper tonight, but as soon as possible, my love because I will be counting the seconds until you reply._

_Sincerely,_

_James Potter_

Okay that is a very different thing I mean James Potter wrote me a love note! I had noticed a change in him, but then he hadn't hexed anyone in months. Maybe I should give him a chance, okay I will. I pulled out a piece of my best stationary and wrote,

_Dear James,_

_The last letter was sweet. Did Remus help you write it? Sorry, but I can't picture you writing that love letter, but no doubt this was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me, so this weekend I will go to Hogsmeade with you. No awkwardness though right. If you still want to go with me, doesn't reply but if you've changed your mind, please tell me so I don't dress up with nowhere to go. You have been forgiven, so okay._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily (not Lily-Flower)_

I gave the letter to "Pepper" and started on my transfiguration essay. After a while I couldn't concentrate on how to turn a vase into a vacuum with no side effects. A vacuum in this case didn't suck up dirt; it sucks out your brain. Yuk! So I got up and went to my closet. Were you supposed to wear heels on a date with James or wear a dress? I had no idea so I went and got Alice from her dorm."So let me get this strait, this weekend you're going on a date to Hogsmeade with James potter!" she squealed

"Yeah, that's what I said, but the problem is I don't know what to wear!" I explained she thought about this for a moment as if deliberating the point. "Hmmm… this is a difficult one" she whispered Then finally as if she were a physic she lifted her finger and said " I have foreseen the future and you will wear your denim skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, your white pea coat, and your silver ballet flats." We both collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Perfect outfit for winter and yet barely any effort, brilliant Alice!" I told her. "Four years of divination has finally paid off" she said while rubbing her fingers on her robes. "Oh my goodness, we're going to be late for dinner" I exclaimed. We both ran down to the dining hall and found a seat just as the food was appearing on the tables. I put a piece of roast on my plate, with some mashed potatoes and gravy; of course you could not forget the roll. And began eating, but I couldn't stop looking and smiling at the raven haired boy. He looked and smiled back; even if his hair was a lopsided mess he was still very handsome. He was mine, I was happy. And you know what after dinner there was no reply so I guess the date is still on.

I couldn't wait for Saturday, but it wouldn't come fast enough!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks and Girl With The Golden Snitch your reviews mean a lot to me! **

**-PeaceLoveRandomness 3**

As the date approached I panicked what if I forgot my name, or dropped my drink, or said something stupid, or forgot to wear pants. Okay scratch the last one, who forgot to wear pants on a date. But tomorrow I was going to Hogsmeade with James Potter, I was right to freak out a bit, right? Okay maybe not but let me just ask Alice, there should be a column in the prophet called Ask Alice, you know for advice.

I walked to Alice's dorm and knocked, "Come in Lily, yeah I know it's you" she said. "I will not even ask how you know it was me" I said "I told you it's the divination, it's a trusty subject I mean you should take it!" she said " I need therapy, that and a massage, I am freaking out about the date I know I shouldn't but still I am" I whispered then before I could react she slapped me, really full on hand slap. "Lily don't worry I'm not mad at you, just calm down, James Potter is in love with you and he has been since fifth year, just be yourself and any on in their right mind couldn't help but love you!" she finally finished "Thanks for the advice, but really did I need the slap in the face? " I asked " Yeah, plus I've always want to do that to somebody" she laughed

**If I get ten more reviews then I will update at least seven hundred word on the date so hurry up and update! **


End file.
